Radio Stations
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: Welcome to DC 109.1 where your favorite classics from famous groups such as Yami 666 and J.K Jackson perform to the hottest tunes today. Starting up your morning (and maybe afternoon and night sessions) is Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor
1. A Song for Anzu and Yami

**(A/N: **Normally I don't do song fics but this, I couldn't resist. Okay, many are you wondering why I decided to start on this fic rather than updating the others that haven't been updated in more than two months. Well, right now, school just came about and I have loads of work especially my history. To tell you the truth, most stories such as **Round Yon Virgin, Enchanted Seduction, All The Things She Said, Yu-Gi-Oh Fairy Tales, Bible Story Hour, **and especially **Bloodline Chronicles**, have been updated though only within my writings (Meaning I write most of these stories in my notebooks). Right now, when I have some free time, it's gonna be kinda hard to update them but I promise by October that most of these will be updated.

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO & songs being parodied. What do I look like, Steven Spieldberg? By the way, to have a laugh at this fic, play the songs it made fun of smirks. Just to avoid confusion, using Marik for Yami no Marik and Malik as…well…well you guys should know heh.

-

****

A Song for Yami and Anzu (Parody of "What's my age again?" by Blink 182):

"Hey, hey ladies and gentlemen and thanks for tuning in to DC109.1," Joey grinned as he and Tristan settled in the radio station in a building at Domino City. "The station in which you can hear all your favorite classics."

"That's right Joey." Tristan tilted his chair back. "But right now, we'll be checking on with our traffic report with our friend Duke who is currently up in the skies above Domino City. Duke…"

Meanwhile, Duke was in a helicopter, sitting on the edge as he checked out the daily traffic. "Well, la-di-da, and good morning to you. It seems that ever since that Battle City Finals is over, traffic appears to be moving along nicely here and there. No accidents to report on but if you got, just call the station."

"Uh…okay Duke. I guess." Joey fidgeted with his headset. "But just in case you are stuck with the traffic, boy, do we have some great tunes for you." Reaching inside the box under his desk, he took out a CD. "Hey Tristan?"

"What?"

"Have you heard Yami 666's new song? For some reason, it was kinda controversial."

"Yes," Tristan replied. "For those of you who hadn't heard in the news recently, The Great Yami…er…as they call him, and Anzu Mazaki are suing the band for emotionally destroying them."

"I swear to you, that's kinda stupid." Joey made a face. "I mean, from what sources are saying, Marik Ishtar claims that he did go out with Anzu Mazaki and in a way, Yami is kinda ticked off of this whole thing."

"Well at least Bakura and Rishid weren't against this." Tristan reassured.

"Oh how would they know ? He did it behind their backs!!"

"You know what?" Tristan grabbed the CD from Joey. "Why don't we just play this controversial song. Let Anzu and Yami call, I don't think either of us are going to care."

-

I took Anzu out on a Friday night  
Went to her house and watched the Price is Right  
When Bob Barker came out, she did her stupid dance  
And all I did was smash her TV  
And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
I wonder what she sees in Yami  
Just because he has his own TV show  
Too bad it's on Kids WB  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
Then later on, on the drive home

I called her guy from a pay phone

I said I was the cops  
And Anzu went to jail  
And this guy just hung up on me  
What the hell does she see in Yami  
He might as well be old as 93  
To the shadow realm he should fall  
Where is Shadi's Millennium Key?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

(guitar intermission)_  
I wonder what she sees in Yami  
Just because he looks like he's 23  
All because he has his own TV Show  
Too bad it's on Kids WB  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
That's about the time she broke up with me  
It's hard to believe that she's seriously  
In love with the pharaoh, what the hell?  
Their at a church with wedding bells  
I wish I went straight to hell  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_

What you guys think? I mean…really? Hopefully you guys enjoyed it enough for me to continue. Request for the Whose Line fic to be sent to them still open. To place in a request or suggestions/comments, dial 521-Domino…or leave it in your review.


	2. Killer

****

Killer: By J.J Jackson _(Parody of Michael Jackson's: **Thriller**)_

Joey spun on his chair, placing his headphones back on. "That was Yami 666 with A Song for Anzu and Yami."

"Er…Jou-kun." Tristan arched an eyebrow. "Do you really think it's a good idea to be playing that? I mean, sure, we had a few laughs here and there but if Anzu…"

All of a sudden, the phone began to ring. "Whoa, looks like we have our first caller. DC 109.1, you're on the air."

"Joey Wheeler you (---------)!!!!" a familiar voice began shrieking through the other line. "Of all the songs you had to play on the radio….do you realize how traumatized Yami is now?!? Huh?!? DO YOU!!"

"Whoa Anzu." Joey gave a huge grin. "First time caller, long time listener, no?"

"Anzu," Yami's voice seeped through the line. "Tell that mother (-----) that when I get to that Ra forsaken Domino City, he's going to be feeling my foot up his…"

But Joey had cut Yami off. "Anzu, tell your boyfriend Tristan and I said hi." And right before Anzu could say anything, Joey had cut her off. "All right, next caller." Joey pressed onto the other button. "DC 109.1, talk to me."

"Hi," a creepy voice crept onto the other line. "First time caller. Long time listener."

"Hey," Tristan blinked. "This guy sounds really familiar."

"First time caller, long time listener." the caller snuck in an undercover laugh. "I'm not sure if you guys remember this but I always wanted to hear this song from the late J.J Jackson."

"J.J Jackson?" Tristan arched an eyebrow. Joey seemed to have gone red in the face and Tristan was definitely noticing this. "Joey, what's wrong?"

The caller continued laughing. "Oh, just wanted your viewers to know about the late J.J Jackson. He's retired and now working at this station. Just wondered if I could listen to that nice song he made…you know…Killer…there you go!"

"Weevil Undergarments you bastard!" Joey yelled in the phone. "When I get my hands around your neck."

"Yes you listeners out there," Tristan said in a smooth voice. "Our good friend Joey Wheeler used to be a singer known as J.J Jackson until he quietly retired from his music career back in 1981."

"Hey!" Joey snapped. "That's 91, not 81! And stop giving away my secret life."

"And here's the song that made J.J Jackson famous." Tristan took out a blank cassette tape.

Joey's eyes widened. "Where the hell did you get that?"

Tristan's smile broadened. "Ebay. Now, here's J.J Jackson with his greatest hit "Killer" originally popular back in the 80's." he then placed the tape in the radio.

"Oh no you didn't." Joey pointed an accusing finger to his partner in crime.

"I'm afraid I just did."

(-)  
It's close to midnight, better hope to God that you better run  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
It's Yugi and the pharaoh, their heart of the cards is a bunch of lies  
You start to freeze, cause you know if you duel them, you're gonna die  
You're paralyzed

Cause they're the killers, killers on the run  
And no one's gonna save you from the beasts about to strike  
You know they're the killers, yeah that's right.  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
The heart of the cards…yeah…once they say that, you know you're dead and gone  
You close your eyes…unless if you're Marik, you know you can't stop them  
Cause all the while…the blondes are busy doin' their killin'  
You're out of time

Cause they're the killers, killers on the run  
There ain't no stopping them, even with a water gun  
Cause they're killers, yeah that's right  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

(Intermission which the freaky guy starts talking in a language no one can understand)

They're out to get you, just like how they got my friend Anzu  
They possessed her…and now she ends up in the Domino Zoo  
It's been three years…there's nothing more for Anzu we can do  
This song doesn't rhyme…why the hell am I still singing this?  
I don't know why!

Cause they're killers, run for your life  
They'll send you straight to hell rather than stab you with a knife  
Cause they're killers, killers at night…  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, tonight

(-)

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen." Tristan tilted his chair back, propping his head onto the table. "It was really popular back in the 80's but due to some scandals back in 1989..."

"Tristan," Joey gave him a murderous look. "Shutup. You just had to play that, huh? But that time, that was dedicated to that rare hunter who tried to score big with my Red Eyes Black Dragon card."

"Sure Jou-kun." Tristan patted Joey on the shoulder. "Sure. You were so poetic back then and the fun part is, all those people you mentioned are going to kill you by the time you get home."

"I'm serious!"

"We'll be right back after this short commercial break. Oh and yes, coming up next, we'll be giving away tickets to the 9th and 10th caller to see Ishizu, Serenity and Mai in a three way fatal way match after a horrible incident at the Domino pier that led these two to rivalry. This match will definitely a rather good one. Seats are really limited so hope to yourself you're the 9th and 10th caller."

(-)

To those that really plan to call, one per entry. I don't accept multiple entries -smiles-


End file.
